In Your Room
by GreysChick
Summary: AU: Sam and Mercedes were best friends with an undeniable attraction. One night, they give in...As of right now, this is a one-shot unless reviews request a continuance. I don't own, Glee - if I did, Samcedes would be our OTP Endgame... #WhatWasThat?
1. In Your Room

**In Your Room**

"Ssh!" Mercedes hissed as she helped Sam walk into his apartment. She was holding onto his elbow for dear life, as she had never seen him this drunk before. She didn't mind attending to Sam when he was drunk, but she was far from sober herself. She ended up leaving her car down at Eclipse; she was in no condition to drive. She quickly closed the door behind her and kicked her spiked heels off by the door with the other shoes in the house, making sure they weren't in the doorway.

"Don't wake up Blaine!" she stage whispered. "He'll kill us both," she reminded him, as she guided Sam into the living room, careful not to slip and fall while walking over the freshly waxed linoleum.

"Too late," Blaine said, glowering at them as he flipped the light on in the living room where he had been obviously sleeping. His brown hair and dress clothes were disheveled, like he had been sleeping in them for a few days, instead of a few hours. He quickly looked over Sam and then looked at Mercedes, who was doing her damnedest to support Sam while they stood in the doorway like sheepish children.

"God, you guys didn't drive in the condition you're in, did you?"

"Of course we didn't, Blaine," Mercedes answered in slightly slurred speech. "The taxi drove us home." Mercedes looked blankly at Sam. "Did we pay him?"

"Yes, Cedes," Sam answered, stumbling over to the burnt sienna colored loveseat. "Remember, he was impressed when you pulled the twenty out of your cleavage."

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed, flopping down on the matching couch.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "Well it's a good damn thing you didn't drive," he said, sitting back down on the couch next to Mercedes. "You're drunk and he's absolutely trashed," Blaine remarked, directing his glance over at Sam, who was slumped haphazardly on the loveseat, one foot on the floor and one foot on the couch. "I'm glad you're going to be here in the morning to take care of his hungover ass." He quickly turned back in Sam's direction. "Get your boots off the furniture." Blaine narrowed his eyes at his roommate. "Get my boots off the furniture, and thanks for asking to borrow those," he added with a sarcastic twist.

"Blaine, are you angry with me?" Sam sat up and looked at his roommate. "I didn't bring home any tricks like we agreed. I just brought home Mercedes." He pointed over at her, who was flipping through channels on their digital cable television. He bent down, and started taking off his boots. He let out a relieved sigh of achievement when he finished and could sit upright again.

"Of course I'm not angry with you. I'm just tired, and my ass has to be at work in four hours." Blaine stood up, picked up his cigarettes, and his cell phone. "Goodnight, you two. Sam, don't forget to lock up before you go to bed." Blaine dropped a kiss on Sam's cheek, and then dropped one on Mercedes's forehead. Blaine flipped the light off before he turned to head up the stairs. Sam stood up as best he could, forgetting he hadn't felt his feet for over an hour.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked, watching Sam stagger back into the kitchen. She leaned over the couch to get a better look at him, trying to see what he was doing. Besides that, she just liked looking at his ass. Mercedes thought Sam was an attractive man, despite the fact in one brief period of time he slept with other men.

"I'm locking the door before I forget," Sam said, double-checking the lock on the back door. He pulled the Venetian blinds down on all three of the kitchen windows before opening the refrigerator door and grabbing two sodas off the top shelf.

Sam made his way back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mercedes. He handed her a soda and then laid his head in her lap. They'd always had a special relationship; they had the kind of friendship where they could tell each other everything and anything. He tried to take a sip of his drink and proceeded to pour most of it in Mercedes's lap. He jumped up and began sweeping liquid off her skirt and she just sat there laughing. That's how he knew she was drunk; she was wet and didn't seem to care that he had just spilled half a can of Diet Coke all over her semi-new denim skirt. "Oh, shit! Cedes, I'm so sorry!" He ran into the kitchen and pulled off a few paper towels to dab at her skirt and then to wipe the excess off the hardwood floor before it stained.

"Sam, it's okay," Mercedes said, taking the paper towel from him and wiping off her legs and feet where sticky soda was dripping around her ankles. "It'll wash off. I'm just glad there isn't anything on the couch. Blaine would flip the fuck out." Sam nodded his head in agreement, knowing how much Blaine's furniture was important to him. He sat back on the couch and Mercedes sat next to him, both of them sitting upright as to not have any more soda tragedies. Sam quickly finished what was left of his and flung the empty can back into the trashcan next to the corner lamp. Mercedes finished hers, and sat the can down on the floor. This time she leaned her head in Sam's lap and decided to find something to watch on television, picking up the remote to surf the onscreen program guide.

"Shit, I'm hungry," Mercedes announced, handing the remote to Sam. "Find something to watch while I find food." She got off the couch and walked over to the pantry. She pulled open the door and went straight for the nacho tortilla chips they always had on hand. She ripped the bag open and sat back down on the couch, placing the bag between them. She and Sam sat in companionable silence for a while; the only sound in the room was an old episode of Cops and the obtrusive sound of crunching chips.

"You know," Sam started, his mouth full of chips, "I never did tell you how good you looked tonight. You look much too good to be hanging out at the gay bar with me."

"Well thank you, Sam," Mercedes said through a laugh. "You know a diva's number one rule: always look your best no matter where you are." She laughed at her own joke and then smiled. "Besides, I never get tired of hearing how beautiful I am." She winked at Sam. "It's the same feeling you get when a cute chick tells you how good-looking you are. You eat that shit up."

"I still like women," Sam said. "So shut the hell up," Sam stuck his tongue out and Mercedes and smirked. "You really are cute though, Cedes."

"So are you, Sam. We're just too cute for our own damn good."

"And we're good kissers, too," Sam said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, alluding to a moment he and Mercedes had a few months prior after they had both been drinking. He kept teasing her and she told him to essentially put his money where his mouth was. It's still a point of contention who kissed whom, but they had shared a kiss; a damn good one at that.

"I still maintain to this day that you started it," Mercedes said, shoving more chips in her face, waiting for Sam's reaction.

"Oh, no, bitch," he said, laughing. "You started that shit. You kissed me. Who had who backed against the wall?"

"I may have kissed you, but you brought it on yourself when you kept kissing around my earlobes and shit." Mercedes poked him in the chest with a perfectly manicured finger. "You know better than that shit." She laughed and then got quiet and looked at Sam. "You get off on the fact that I'm attracted to you, don't you?"

Sam pointedly looked in her eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, but I know that you like it, too. It's only a matter of time before we're fucking, Mercedes."

Mercedes's head snapped up and looked at Sam. "Since when?" Mercedes asked, her voice louder than what she intended. "Okay, so we're attracted to each other. Big deal. You've never once let me know that you're interested in more than friendship. Making out like horny teenagers doesn't make a relationship. Besides, your last relationship was with a man. Blaine, if I remember correctly." Mercedes threw that last dig in there, knowing how much Sam regretted hooking up with his roommate, even if it was just for a fuck.

She smiled and continued on. "So you should make up your mind, Sam - men or women. I don't want to get caught up in -" Mercedes stopped short, realizing she was on the verge of a confession. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Mercedes grabbed the bag of chips off the couch and put them back in the pantry. "Nevermind," she said, shaking her head and scratching the back of her neck, subconsciously getting the hairs on the back of her neck to stop standing on end.

"I thought we weren't ever going to talk about that again," Sam said, his face scrunched up into a grimace. Sam walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. "Blaine and I never had a relationship. It was a moment of weakness. As a matter of fact, I think I had a fight with you that night and I was worried that I fucked up a really good friendship."

"A really good friendship?" Mercedes repeated. "Is that all I am to you?" She fixed her lips in a tight line, but the gleam in her eyes was more playful than she wanted to let on. "I was more than that last week." She grinned at the memory of her and Sam on the couch in this very living room. She could remember it like it was yesterday, not last Thursday – his shirt haphazardly thrown across the couch with her hand in his unzipped pants, and her sundress bunched around her waist. It was only divine intervention interrupting them before Blaine walked into the apartment. Sam was very careful about not flaunting their closeness in Blaine's face.

"You know you're more than that. I would sleep with you," he said with a throaty edge to his voice, walking up to her and standing right behind her. He titled Mercedes's neck and found that spot on her neck and bit down ever so gently. He quickly switched to sucking on her earlobe and running his tongue down her jaw and back into the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder.

Mercedes turned around and put some distance between her and Sam. "You can't do that, damn it," Mercedes said sternly, although she was fighting back a laugh. She knew exactly what Sam was trying to do. "Every time we fight you try to kiss your way out of it, and I'm through falling for it," she scolded him as she stepped away from him and out of his reach. "You're such a little shit. Go jack off and go to bed," Mercedes said, laughing as she went to get a blanket out of the hall closet. She went back into the living room and lay across the couch, preparing to turn out the light when Sam grabbed her by the hand.

"You don't need this blanket. Come upstairs with me." Sam smiled as he perched on the arm of the couch. "You know you want to."

"That's not a good idea, Sam," Mercedes countered, cutting out the light and shrouding them both in darkness, the only light streaming from the streetlamps and the television. "And you know it. You're just drunk and horny."

Sam took Mercedes's still folded blanket and tossed it into the chair in the corner. He stretched himself out across her body. They were lying chest to chest, and she could barely breathe. Not from the weight of Sam on her chest, but from the pressure of her friend's erection pressing into her stomach and the consequence of what that meant. Sam dipped his head down and found Mercedes's mouth in the darkness, taking over her lips completely and manipulating them his way. Mercedes responded in like, wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders and kissing him back, opening her mouth slightly so she could tease Sam's tongue with her own.

They continued kissing, their tempo rising with each passing minute until Mercedes broke it off and turned her head. "Damn, I forgot just how much I like making out with you," she observed, resting her head back against the pillow still left on the couch. She stared up at those delicious pink lips, running her fingertips along Sam's bottom lip. She often times wondered what else those lips were capable of on other parts of her body.

"No one said you have to stop," Sam whispered, going in for another kiss. He put his hands on both sides of her face and held her head while he quickly forced his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She emitted a soft, breathless moan and reached up to grab hold of Sam's hair. She and Sam manipulated each other's lips and tongue, not realizing how intense their kiss was becoming until she felt Sam's hand under her skirt and running along her inner thigh.

Mercedes's eyes flew open and she jerked her lips away from his. "What in the hell are we doing?" she asked, not sure where she lost control of the situation. "Making out like teenagers is one thing, but we're trespassing onto territory entirely different than harmless kissing." She moved under Sam, signaling to him that she wanted to sit up. He moved as directed and she leaned on her side of the couch, putting a little safe distance between her and Sam. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled her skirt down to where it belonged. "All I'm saying is that the last guy that kissed me like you just did got the panties every day for a week."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Cedes," Sam said, stretching and running his hands through his hair. He looked over at Mercedes and she was wearing a slight smirk. "What are you smiling about?" Sam couldn't resist the urge to smile himself. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "I make you nervous," Mercedes said in amazement.

Sam cleared his throat, trying to hide his nervousness. He hated when she was right. "Is that so?" Sam asked, turning his head to look her straight in the eyes. He propped his head up with his arm resting on the arm of the couch. "And how do you know?"

"You only run your hands through you hair when you're nervous or you've just woken up," she answered, staring back into his eyes. "And we've been awake for quite some time." Mercedes tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear while waiting for Sam to answer.

"I make you nervous, too, Cedes." Sam slowly reached out to her and retucked the unruly lock of hair back behind her ear, dragging a finger down her neck and stopping short of her cleavage. He could see the fleeting flash of desire in her eyes. "I'm not the only one that fidgets with hair when they're nervous."

Mercedes sucked in her bottom lip. "Touché." She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She sighed again and smacked her hands on her legs. "I'm too tired to think about this anymore," she muttered as she stood up and made her way towards the stairs, more for her benefit than for Sam's. "I'm going to sleep after I get back from the bathroom, and you're sitting on my bed," she announced, hoping Sam would get the hint and be safely locked away in his bedroom so she could ignore the fact that she wanted to fuck him very badly. "Goodnight, love. See you in the morning." She walked up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom for a few moments.

After washing her face with Blaine's facial scrub so she didn't feel completely bar gross, Mercedes emerged from the bathroom. She let out a startled cry as she felt an arm grab her and pull her into the next room. "I disagree," Sam whispered, backing Mercedes against his bedroom door. "Sleep with me."

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the head and went straight for the kiss he'd wanted from her all night. He used his lips to force her mouth open and darted his tongue back and forth in her mouth, giving her the only option to lustily tangle her tongue with his. It felt so good and he didn't know why this was happening, but he didn't care. He was getting what he'd wanted for so long, something he almost convinced himself that he didn't want. But wanting Mercedes wasn't enough; he needed her, he needed this night. Holding the side of Mercedes's face, he kissed her harder, invading her mouth, taking everything Mercedes would give him, and more.

"Don't ask me to stop," Sam pleaded with her, breaking their kiss long enough to catch his hurried breath. "Because I don't think I can."

Mercedes wasn't sure what just happened, all she knew was that there was a hell of a lot of pleasure and she wanted more of it. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I don't want you to," she admitted, putting her hands on both sides of Sam's head. To hell with her resolve, and to hell with her always trying to do the right thing. She was no longer content with just kissing Sam for sport; she was kissing Sam because she wanted him. She didn't blink when he kissed her again, nudging her thighs apart with one of his own. She took that as a sign to get closer, and used a knee to stroke Sam's erection, which she had been painfully aware of since before the couch kiss that started her surge of hormones.

_Sam wants to fuck me,_ Mercedes thought, trying to make sense of it all, but her brain had been hijacked by Sam's lips, tongue, and body. She could feel Sam pressing against her, and it felt so damn good that Mercedes had to thrust up to meet him. She closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation, opening her mouth and responding to Sam's kiss, her hands restlessly gripping any part of his body that she could get a handful.

Sam expected to be met with resistance from Mercedes's end, waiting to have his feelings challenged again and her wanting to overanalyze everything. Instead Mercedes was letting him have his way with her, letting him taste her, feeling her mouth from the inside, even letting him rub up against her in an effort to bring himself some relief. In spite of the darkness, he could see the lust in Mercedes's eyes and feel the lust in Mercedes's kiss. He left gentle bites on her neck as he trailed his hand up her leg and towards the juncture where her thighs met. She gasped loudly when he worked his way past her panties and to her clit, where it rolled between his fingers like a marble in hot oil.

"You win," Mercedes relented, working his shirt over his head as they shuffled towards his king-sized bed. She fell back onto the bed, pulling Sam down with her. They continued to kiss, increasing in intensity and in passion. Sam eased his hands inside of Mercedes's shirt, kissing her while undoing the hooks of her bra. When he felt the lacy material give way, he yanked her shirt and bra off in one fluid motion, working to get her undressed as quickly as possible before she changed her mind. He kissed down her body, stopping at her breasts.

Sam took the time kiss every inch of her chest before taking the left nipple between his lips. He began playing with the right one, manipulating the nipple between his calloused fingers. Mercedes closed her eyes, taking in the feel of Sam's lips sucking her breasts. Sam felt a shudder going through her and could tell she was really enjoying it. "You like that?" he whispered, pulling a nipple through his teeth. In response, Mercedes arched her back giving Sam more access to her body. He slowly increased the pressure surrounding Mercedes's nipple as he brought a hand up to caress the woman's other breast, savoring the exceptionally soft skin against his fingertips as his thumb toyed with the neglected nipple. Gasping, she leaned down just enough to look past her softly throbbing breasts to see Sam lying between her legs. "My God, Sam, you're going to drive me insane," Mercedes moaned her body tensing.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he smiled devilishly, sliding up her body to attack her mouth again. He dove in for another predatory kiss, rough and fierce, leaving her breathless and overwhelmed. Their kiss morphed from passion to desperation and Mercedes wrapped her limbs around Sam.

"Is that a challenge?" she said softly, her tongue lapping the edge of Sam's earlobe. He trembled, and she continued to pull at his ear, then releasing him when she felt him grind his hips into hers, his cock prodding into her stomach. She rolled him over onto his back, and then dragged her tongue down a fiery trail to his belt buckle. She stared into his eyes as she undid his belt, finally opening his jeans to free the full erection in his pants. She worked his jeans off and flung them to the floor, admiring Sam's body. He was naked as the day he was born, and the sight couldn't have been more of a turn on. She always knew he would be beautiful naked. Maneuvering herself onto his belly, Mercedes lowered her head over Sam's cock and felt his hands sliding up her jawline and into her hair.

"No teeth," Sam warned, his body slightly trembling with the anticipation of Mercedes's lips on his penis. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm a professional." She nodded and licked at the head, sliding her lips back and forth over his rigid shaft, her tongue sliding up and down the underside of his penis.

Sam watched intently as Mercedes pleasured his cock. He almost couldn't believe the effect she had on him. He wasn't sure what the biggest problem was: if he should be concerned his best friend was sucking his dick, or if Mercedes was giving him the best head he'd ever had.

But Mercedes was different. She had Sam incoherent, and that was where she had wanted him to be. She got caught up in the feeling of the flesh and the musky smell, and before he knew it, she was exploring every surface of Sam's cock with her tongue. Sam's fingers tightened and pulled, wordlessly telling her not to tease him, and she didn't hesitate to slide her juicy lips over the head and down the shaft.

Sam was swearing, nothing that made any sense, just random formations of words attempting to echo what was happening in his body. His moans finally penetrated Mercedes's concentration and she slid her lips off, resisting the urge to lick the head again. "Ssh," she admonished through a laugh. "Blaine will hear you!"

"Baby, I don't even care. Just keep doing what you're doing," Sam sighed, staring down at her, his bright green eyes blurry and dazed.

Mercedes bent her head back down and continued to pleasure Sam with her mouth. She steadied herself with her left hand and used her right hand to jack him off in her mouth as she used suction on the head of his penis. Sam swallowed, his eyes trained on Mercedes's mouth.

"Mercedes," he whispered, his voice was a mere husky breath. "I'm going to come if you don't stop that," he panted, trying to lift her head off his cock. Mercedes looked up at him, then ignoring his warning, lowered her head again and swallowed her friend as far as she could go without gagging. Sam had stopped swearing, replaced by panting moans and a renewal of those fingers that attempted to find purchase in Mercedes's long black hair, finally lingering at the base of her skull.

He quickly pulled Mercedes off of him and flipped her over onto her back on the left side of the bed. He reached over her and flung the drawer open to snatch one of his condoms. In one rapid motion, Sam yanked off her skirt and panties while wrenching her legs apart. He deftly rolled on the condom and slid his hands under Mercedes's ass. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard; he quickly guided the head of his thick shaft through the wetness of her hot, clenching pussy. He never would have imagined that sliding inside of Mercedes would be this easy. He continued to grip her ass as he glided perfectly inside her. She ground her hips against him as he moved in and out, thrusting deeper inside her.

"Oh, God," Mercedes panted, already coming undone in Sam's arms. "Fuck me," she exclaimed, locking her ankles around Sam's back as he continued pumping away inside her. He wrapped his fingers on the round curves of her hips and held her still while he stopped for a moment, catching his breath.

"Please don't stop," Mercedes begged, forcing her hips against him, trying to get him to resume fucking her. Sam took the hint and started plunging back inside her with a deep and throaty groan, causing spasms to begin in her tight cavern. Mercedes's orgasm began in the center of her body, keeping up with Sam's rhythm as he drove his penis inside of her.

Sam reached up and captured Mercedes's mouth with his, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth mirroring his thrusts in and out of her body. His body moved against hers, rough and hot, his breath still thick against her mouth. His cock pushed further and further through her flesh and he sunk deeper into her as her hips rose once, then again and again to him. The bed hammered back and forth against the wall; the steady cadence keeping them in sync. Mercedes ripped her mouth away from his to gain some more air; she could hear herself cry out as he fucked her hard, not relenting even when she grasped his ass and pulled him in further. A sudden rush of seizures and tremors ripped through her at the same time Sam covered her mouth with his hand.

"I knew you were a moaner," Sam said, meeting each thrust of her hips and each convulsion of her pussy tightening around him. The feel of his cock moving in and out of her drove her to the very edges of her sanity and back again. "Come again for me baby," Sam demanded, holding her hips still while he pounded ferociously into her. She started shudder underneath him again; Sam had been trying to hold back for her sake, wanting to last as long as possible, but Mercedes's last orgasm was the strongest one he'd ever felt. He couldn't help the guttural sound that fell from his lips and with one last hard thrust he buried himself deep within her, moaning as he felt the rush of warm liquid from his body into hers. She could feel his dick spasm within her, her walls clutching at him with her orgasm, milking him of his cum.


	2. There Has To Be A Morning After

Sam cursed to himself as the early morning sunlight streamed into his bedroom window. He wasn't quite ready to get up yet, and the sun was making that task pretty damn difficult. To hell with it, he thought as he slowly moved out of bed, trying not to wake up Mercedes, who was wrapped around one of the many pillows on his bed.

Mercedes- his best friend. Mercedes, the one who spent the night tangled up with him in a maze of arms and legs. He looked at her while he walked around the room, finding pieces of his wardrobe so he could go downstairs and make nice with the coffee pot. God, she's beautiful, Sam thought as he threw the rest of their clothes on the couch. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and a rumpled t-shirt before closing the bedroom door behind him.

He finally made his way downstairs and Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "Hey," Sam grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen. He blindly got out his favorite mug and poured himself a cup. Two sugars and no cream, just the way he liked it. He trudged back into the living room and sat down on the loveseat opposite of Blaine, who was just looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, his mug poised right above his lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What time did you make it to bed last night?" Blaine asked, looking over at Sam from the top of his own coffee mug. Blaine watched Sam intently, waiting for an answer.

"About four," Sam replied, finally grateful he could send the warm cream and sugar-filled liquid down his throat. He took another sip and then sat the cup down on the end table. "Why?"

"Is Mercedes still here?" Blaine smirked, looking as if he already knew the answer to the question but just wanted confirmation. "I didn't hear her leave."

"She hasn't left," Sam answered him. "She's asleep still." He wasn't volunteering any more information. He picked up his mug again and took a big sip, coffee burning all the way down to his stomach. He took a smaller sip this time, cooling it off before swallowing.

"I wonder if she knows she coos like a pigeon when she comes."

Sam started sputtering and having a coughing fit. "Excuse me?" he exclaimed when he was able to talk again.

"I'm not stupid, Sam. I know why Mercedes spent the night here." Blaine said, his voice having an accusatory tone to it. He looked at Sam, expecting him to deny that something happened between him and Mercedes.

"No shit, Blaine," Sam said, defending himself. "She was drunk and didn't drive, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But somehow I didn't think fucking you all night was part of the package deal."

Sam put his coffee mug down and matched Blaine's stare. "What makes you think we fucked last night?"

"I heard the headboard banging against the wall, for starters. I know what sex sounds like, and I know what sex sounds like with you. I can't believe you fucked her, Sam. And right next door to me." Blaine picked up the television remote and clicked the TV off, knowing he had just opened a can of worms.

Sam drained the last of his coffee and stood up, grabbing the mug on his way up. "Will you stop saying that like I did something wrong? We've wanted to do that for a long time and we just gave into the urge last night. And I liked it. I liked it a lot. And if she wants to, we're going to do it again." Sam walked into the kitchen and slammed his mug down into the sink. He was getting mad as hell. How dare Blaine be angry with him for having sex with Mercedes? That's none of his business; not now, not ever.

"So are you two a couple now?" Blaine asked, breaking into Sam's thoughts. "Are you going to be fucking her every night?"

Sam turned around to face Blaine, who was standing right behind him. "And what if I am? I'm not with you, and I'll never be with you. You need to just understand that. We had one night, Blaine," Sam exclaimed, holding his index finger up for emphasis. "One night, and I've regretted it ever since. I don't know what's going on with Mercedes, but it feels good, and I don't see why I should ignore my feelings, just because it makes you mad!" Sam turned on his heel and stormed through the living room, back upstairs, and into his bedroom. He forgot Mercedes was sleeping and slammed the door and flung himself onto the bed.

"What the hell, Sam?" Mercedes exclaimed, unhappy she was so rudely awakened. She was very hung over, and didn't appreciate the wake-up call from hell. She sat up and wiped her hair out of her face like she did so many times after she'd slept it off in Sam's bed. But this morning was different; she was naked from head to toe. She wrapped herself in the one of the blankets and lay back down.

"I'm sorry, Cedes," Sam said, rolling over so he could face her. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Let me guess," Mercedes said, sitting up again and leaning against the headboard. "Blaine figured out what happened between us last night, and had a fucking fit about it because he's still got feelings for you." Mercedes tilted her head, waiting for Sam's reply.

"Damn, girl. You're on this morning," Sam said, crawling under the covers beside her. "You hit the nail right on the head. He's pissed off."

"What the hell does he want from you?" Mercedes asked. "Are you supposed to go back down there and tell him you're sorry?"

"That's exactly what he wants and I damn sure ain't doing that!" Sam exclaimed. He took a long, deep breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction yet. "I'm not sorry about what happened between us last night. It was a long time fucking coming if you ask me." Sam looked at Mercedes and he realized he was holding his breath waiting for her response. "Are you sorry? Do we talk about this or pretend it never happened?"

"I think we should talk about this," Mercedes said, leaning her head against the wall. "But I'm really at a loss for words right now," she admitted, not really looking him in the eye. "Cedes is speechless – write that down," she added with a self-depreciating laugh.

"Well, I'll start. I'm really glad we had sex, Mercedes. I've wanted you for a long time. I could think of a million reasons why we shouldn't have done it, and I can think of a million reasons why I'm glad we did," Sam admitted. He bent forward and pulled Mercedes's face towards his, placing a well-timed kiss on her lips.

Mercedes felt herself physically relax when Sam kissed her, and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her slowly and tentatively, retesting the boundaries they crossed last night. "No regrets?" Sam said, peppering Mercedes' shoulder with small kisses while he tried to find where the blanket either began or ended. He was answered with a breathless moan and a shake of her head.

"Kiss me," she said. Sam was more than willing to comply with Mercedes' request. They continued to kiss, their hands running up and down each other's bodies. Sam was losing his resolve again, knowing Mercedes was completely naked under the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Fuck this," he said out loud, breaking their kiss. He snatched the blanket from Mercedes's form and pulled her naked body tightly against his. He attacked her mouth with fierce determination, his body blanketing hers as they lay. Mercedes stopped breathing in the two seconds it took his mouth to claim hers, to dominate her body with his own. His hands were all over her body at once; his fingertips trailing lines of fire up her bare thighs, his hands cupping her butt cheeks as he lifted her up, urging her to wrap her long legs around his waist. Their mouths mated as Mercedes's hands roamed his back and muscular arms, she couldn't get enough of him, couldn't stop the quaking that she felt erupting in her body just from his touch alone.

"This isn't right," Mercedes said breathlessly, breaking their kiss. She lay still, watching her chest rise and fall in an attempt to catch her breath. They spent so much time denying their feelings, and she still needed to convince herself this was real.

"You're not into this again?" Sam asked, suddenly confused. He could feel the heat from her body radiating onto his. Maybe he was reading the situation wrong, but he didn't think so. He could feel her heat and smell her arousal.

She laughed out loud. "No, not that," she said. "I'm naked and you're not."

Sam let out an audible sigh of relief at Mercedes's last statement. "Well, that's not going to be a problem for much longer." Sam got off the bed and in less than thirty seconds, he was as naked as she was, his erection casting a commanding shadow against the wall.

Sam quickly rejoined Mercedes on the bed, their lips finding each other once more, his hands playing with her exposed nipple. He bent his head, taking the nipple into his mouth. Mercedes moaned, feeling his teeth gently nibble on the hardening nub.

Mercedes's hands were in his hair, kneading his scalp with her long nails as he suckled against her breast. Mercedes was moaning, the sensations of his mouth making her hum, making her body ache with need. "Please?" was all she was able to moan as his fingers began playing with the soft hairs between her legs.

Sam nudged Mercedes's thighs further apart, tracing his fingers along her moist lips, the tips just barely penetrating her core. Mercedes was momentarily frozen as she suddenly felt Sam's hand touch between her legs. Gathering her moisture he easily and slowly slid his finger inside of her. He moved his face level with hers; looking deep into her eyes as he fingered her. Even as dark as her skin is, he could see Mercedes' face was red, her eyes hooded, and her mouth parted just barely enough to allow her labored breathing to pass.

"You like that?" Sam asked, never taking his eyes off her while he slid another figure inside her. He increased his pace, sighing from her inner heat. She was clenching against his finger, writhing on his hand as he moved inside of her.

"Oh, God, yeah," Mercedes moaned, thrusting her pussy on his fingers. He could feel the tension in her body screaming for release. Applying pressure with his thumb, he massaged her clit, his fingers still pumping inside of her ferociously. She came with a shrill scream, her body bending back on the bed as she came around his hand.

"Shit, Sam," Mercedes said breathlessly. "Where did you learn to do that?" Mercedes tried to slow her breathing down; she'd never had an orgasm that strong and that fast before.

"I'm just good like that," he said with a slight grin. They both laughed and Mercedes interrupted his laugh with a steamy kiss against his lips. They kissed until their lips were swollen, their bodies moving slowly against one another, the feeling too great to take in all at once.

He reached over her head to gain access to the collection of Trojans in his bedside drawer. He pulled one out and quickly sheathed himself. "I have to protect you, baby." Sam climbed on top of Mercedes and raised her hands over her head. He held her down against the mattress, grinding his hips against hers, trying to place the juncture between her legs where it would do them the most good.

"I guess last night wasn't an accident," Mercedes said, feeling Sam's cock pulsating at her entrance. He rubbed the tip in her juices, before pushing further. Mercedes bit down on her lower lip, watching as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. They both moaned in unison, Mercedes spreading her legs further apart in an attempt to get him deeper.

"No, it wasn't," Sam affirmed. He pushed all the way in, his body going numb from the sheer bliss of heaven. This is where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. He moved slowly at first, bringing himself all the way out, then all the way in. "I don't want it to be."

As Mercedes got used to the feel of him stretching her, filling her, she wrapped her legs around him, urging him to go faster with her heels digging into his tight ass. He obliged happily, keeping a steady tempo. Mercedes was moaning, his long shaft stroking her g-spot with each thrust. She could feel each beat of his heart through the thick vein inside of her, stretching her.

Sam was no longer able to watch as his eyes closed, the sensations fluttering around him making his balls clench. He thought fucking Mercedes last night was amazing; there were no words for what he was feeling now. He was almost ready to come, and he feared he wouldn't be able to last long, not with the vice grip within her walls.

"Oh God, Sam... Please don't stop..." Mercedes began to chant, immense pleasure building with in her. And he didn't stop; he kept thrusting with in her, his body moving with speed and grace as they slammed their hips against each other. His jaw was clenched, his hands were gripping at her hips and he could feel the burn in his thighs.

He could feel her climax approaching; he could feel it from her muscles quivering from the inside out. When she screamed his name, he came too, enjoying the simultaneous force of both their orgasms.


	3. In a Different Light

"I'm sleeping. What?" Mercedes said to the insistent caller on the other end of the line. Her phone rang three times within ten minutes.

"I was about 20 minutes from going Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass," Santana exclaimed. "You didn't answer and I was starting to freak out. Where the hell you been?" Just then there was a knock on Mercedes' front door.

"Hang on Santana," she said. "Now someone is knocking on the door." Mercedes walked over to her front door and opened it.

"Damn right someone is knocking on your front door," Santana said, barging in Mercedes' apartment. She disconnected the call and sat her cell phone on the coffee table. "I've been calling your ass all morning. Where the hell you been?"

"Sam and I went out last night," she answered, sitting on the couch. She picked up her phone and flipped through to see if she had any missed calls. She did: four from Santana, two from Kurt, and one from her mother. _Shit, _Mercedes thought. _I forgot I was supposed to go shopping with Kurt and mom this morning._ Luckily she was saved. "Huh, mom cancelled our flower expedition this morning because she wasn't feeling well."

"Hmph," Santana said, helping herself to a beer and a sandwich. "That's code for she and her fiancée spent the night trying to make you a sister or a brother."

Mercedes' face screwed up into a grimace. "One: that's gross, and two: Mom can't make any babies. She's almost sixty." She kept looking at her unread text messages. She had one from Sam: _Round 2 tonight?_

She smiled and blushed then put her phone down after locking the keypad. "What you smiling for B?" Santana inquired after seeing the look on Mercedes' face. "Only money or a man can put that look on a woman's face. Who'd you spend the night with chick?"

"Girl nobody," Mercedes played it off. She didn't know what was happening with her and Sam, let alone trying to explain it to someone else. "I got stupid drunk last night and slept it off at Sam's."

Santana shook her head. "When you gonna break him off a piece?"

Mercedes darted her eyes at Santana. "What you mean by that?" her phone buzzed again and she reached over to pick it up to see what text message awaited her.

"He wants to be all up on that," Santana explained. "I see the way he looks at you. Care to explain?"

Mercedes looked down at her phone. _Alright, maybe no round two, but I really want to see you tonight. Still having everyone over for the game?_

"Shit!" Mercedes explained, jumping up from the couch. "I forgot I was having everyone over tonight to watch the ballgame. I need to get this house in order." She shoved a roll of paper towels in Santana's hand. "Make yourself useful."

_Yes, I'm still having people over for the game. Don't forget to wear orange or blue. #BroncoNation. And yes. I want to see you too. _

"I didn't come over here to clean. It's preseason," Santana said, dutifully wiping down the coffee table. "But since you're my girl, what the hell? I'm in. So back to this Sam business, those lips alone are a reason to sin. What's stopping you?"

"Stopping me from what?" Mercedes asked, picking up discarded socks from the floor and throwing them in the direction of her bedroom.

"For fuck's sake, Cedes. Pay attention – Sam. What is stopping you from hitting that?"

Mercedes cut her eyes at Santana. "Didn't we learn anything from the Rachel and Finn fiasco?"

"It ain't our fault Hobbit can't keep a man," Santana blew hair out of her face and threw the paper towels aside. "That's all I'm going to do. Like I said I didn't come here to clean."

"Alright girl, I can't lie to you and say I haven't thought about it, but the last thing our group of friends right now is another pair of us fucking and it not work out. But I'm not the one who had a date last night," Mercedes lifted her eyebrow at her best friend. "I need some details from you, heifer while you're all up in my business."

Santana plopped back down on the couch and kicked her feet up. "It was pretty hot, Cedes. She took me down to Club Bailar where she works and we went crazy on the dance floor. She even taught me a few things," Santana smiled at the memory of her latest date with Brittany. They had been together a few months, and Santana learned more and more about her everyday. "I got to meet her roommate, Artie."

"Oh, do tell?"

"I'll spare you the gruesome details, but when Brittany was into dudes they used to fuck," Santana exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure he wants to be all up in the middle, but Artie's an alright guy. But it's my turn to teach her a few things." Santana winked at Mercedes.

"Oh hell," Mercedes grinned. "Do your thing girl." Mercedes' phone buzzed and she reached for it, pretty sure it was someone else confirming the party.

_I'll wear orange if you promise me I can take your laced-up blue bra and panty set off you later_, the message from Sam read. Mercedes quickly cleared the message from her screen and shoved the phone in her pocket. She couldn't deal with Sam right now; or rather she couldn't deal with the twinge in her lower stomach he was causing at the moment.

Santana eyed Mercedes as she fidgeted with her phone. _She's fucking somebody. I'm gonna get to the bottom of that shit,_ she said to herself.

"The Diva returns," Kurt said as flung open the front door with his hands full of bags. He was visiting from New York, and he always bunked with Mercedes when he was in town. Kurt had followed Rachel out to NYADA, and he loved being there every minute. Anytime he missed her, he got on a plane and flew out to LA.

"Damn Lady Hummel! You buy out the entire Shop and Save?" Santana snarked, watching as Kurt sat his purchases down on the coffee table. Nevertheless, she started going through the bags: Sephora, Apple, and Michael Kors just to name a few. She fished out a moisturizer that she could stick in her pocket and had no English on the wrapper whatsoever. That probably cost a month's salary.

"Touch and die Snixx," Kurt said, snatching the tube from her hand. "You're blessed with perfect skin. The rest of us are not so lucky." Kurt put the product back in the Sephora bag it came out of and gathered up his things and took them to Mercedes' spare bedroom.

"So where the hell you been?" Kurt called out from the back room. "I got up this morning to hit the mall after your mom cancelled on me. I went to invite you and Mercedes _no esta aqui_." He plopped down next to her on the couch and tucked his feet under his legs.

"OMG. Am I going to answer this again?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Santana's already given me the third degree. I got drunk and slept at Sam's. I couldn't drive."

"Sam's huh?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow in Santana's direction. "That's a fine piece right there. You don't hit that, I will."

"That's what I said," Santana exclaimed. "But she wants to be all coy about it for some reason."

"Guys," Mercedes said, getting off the couch to walk to the kitchen for a drink. All this talk about Sam made her temperature rise. "There's nothing to tell. Sam is a friend. That's where he'll stay." As if on cue, her phone beeped with a text message_: Sleeping? Hope you're dreaming of all the dirty things I'm going to do to you later._

_I know you're not trying to sext me when you know Santana and Kurt are here. They're like dogs with a shared bone._ Mercedes fired off. _Besides, I don't have to be dreaming ;) Last night made that perfectly clear. _

_And this morning ;)_, Sam responded back.

Mercedes jumped into the air at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Are you keeping secrets, Cedes?"

"You scared the hell out of me," she exclaimed. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I have a friend I'd like for you to meet."

"Oh, geez, another set up?" Kurt frowned. "It's not like that Sebastian guy again is it? I don't want to be with a boy who's prettier than me."

"Not so much," Mercedes said through a laugh. "It's Sam's roommate. Since everyone is coming over tonight, I thought it would be relatively safe. If you don't like him, then it is what it is and you don't have to see him again. So can I tell him to come over?"

"Sure, Cedes. Anything for you."

_Hey, bring Blaine tonight. I want him to meet my best friend from high school_. Mercedes fired off a text to Sam_. I want him to come over tonight. Maybe it'll take the heat off us…_

Her phone immediately buzzed back_. I want you to come too…._


	4. Just Dance

"Santana, can you let everyone in please?" Mercedes called from her bedroom. She was in the process of getting dressed for the party she threw every year. She loved football and was extremely excited when the games began.

"Yeah, boo! I got you," Santana yelled back from the kitchen. Mercedes was sure Santana was mixing the orange and white shots. Mercedes pulled out her #18 jersey and shook out the wrinkles. As per request, she wore her lacy blue lingerie set underneath her clothes. Sam had never seen it on her, but he helped her choose it. He always volunteered to go shopping with her – it was evident as to why now.

Mercedes couldn't stop the smile that crossed her features as she got dressed. She wasn't ready to say anything to Santana or Kurt yet, but she was happy that she finally told Sam how she felt. He could do what he wanted to do with the information, but at least it was out there in the open.

Twenty minutes later, Mercedes emerged from her bedroom with her cute jersey and leggings on and her makeup was on point. She walked into the kitchen and Santana whistled at her. "You got a man showing up tonight? You looking good, mama." Santana thrust a test tube of orange liquid at her and took one for herself. "Salud!" she said, tipping the shot back.

"Thanks, Tana. I feel good." Mercedes licked her lips at the delicious taste of the Dreamsicle shot left behind. "Perfect," she said, helping herself to another. She couldn't lie; she was nervous knowing she and Sam were going to hang out tonight with their friends and none of them had any idea Sam and Mercedes had spent the night tangled up in his sheets the night before.

Mercedes swung the door open that lead from the kitchen into the dining room, and upon entering she greeted her closest friends. "Hey diva," Kurt said, standing up to kiss her cheek. "When's this guy supposed to get here?"

"I'm not sure. I figure Sam and Blaine should be on their way," Mercedes said, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. "Let me check in with him." She unlocked her keypad and swiped a text: _Boo, what's your ETA?_

Mercedes hugged Mike, Tina and Unique then greeting them all with kisses to the cheek. Mercedes went back into the kitchen to start her chili. She busied herself getting all the ingredients together; she had the idea to start the ground beef the night before so she wouldn't have to mess it with today. Her phone buzzed as she sat the slow cooker down on the counter. _Just pulled into the parking lot, be up in a minute. Any chance you're still naked? If you are, meet me in your bathroom. _

_Boy bye __, _Mercedes typed back. She went into the living room and sat on Kurt's lap. "He's on his way up. Ready?" Mercedes smiled and hopped off Kurt's lap and followed him as he darted over to the bathroom to check his hair and his outfit. "Is he going to like me?"

"He's going to love you," Mercedes smiled, pulling a stray hair from Kurt's eyebrow. "Now you're perfect." They walked back into the living room to see Sam and Blaine coming through the front door. Mercedes felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach when Sam walked in. She wanted to walk into his arms immediately, but she had to keep cool because she didn't want to give anything away.

"Hey Sam," Mercedes said, crossing the room and kissing Sam on the cheek. "Hi Blaine," she said turning to Kurt. "This is my best friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Sam's roommate Blaine. Drinks are in the fridge if you're interested."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, shaking Blaine's hand and giving him a quick once-over. Between the dark, slicked back hair, the dark eyes, yellow sweater and skinny jeans, Blaine was a walking centerfold. "How long have you and Sam lived together?" Kurt asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Too long," Blaine laughed in response to Kurt's question and smirked in Sam's general direction. "Since college," he said, assessing Kurt at first glance. Perfect skin, perfect hair, and he absolutely loved the purple button down and skinny plaid jeans Kurt was wearing. Sam said the guy was attractive, but Sam's description didn't do him justice.

"You love me," Sam responded. "Who else would put up with your crap and make you gourmet meals?" He sat in the recliner in the living room and craned his head towards the kitchen. "Need any help baby girl?"

"Nope, we got this," Mercedes called back. She turned towards Santana and held out a spoon for her to taste her creation. Santana's eyes closed as she tasted the explosion of sweet and spicy flavors in her mouth.

"Delicioso_,_" Santana responded. She picked up a dishtowel and wiped her mouth, being careful not to smear her lipstick. "Eso es jodidamente increíble!"

Mercedes smiled and placed the lid back on the slow cooker. "Thanks, Tana. I know it's fucking amazing. I love it when you compliment me in Spanish." She walked back into the living with Santana following right behind her. She laughed as she heard Santana swear at her back, "Puta."

Mercedes wedged herself in between Santana and Tina on the loveseat and switched on the TV, kickoff would be any minute. "What the fuck is this?" Mercedes exclaimed. Her football game had been replaced with a "Special Report" on the local channel. She flipped through the guide and saw that the game wasn't being broadcast on ESPN. Annoyance crossed her pretty features as she muted the TV set and flung the remote back onto the table.

"Now what do you guys want to do?" Santana asked. "We've already got snacks and shots," she laughed. "We just lack for entertainment."

"Let's hire a stripper!" Mercedes exclaimed, getting up to turn down the chili. No need to have it hot and ready if no one was going to be eating it anytime soon.

"Fireman!" Kurt and Blaine blurted simultaneously. They laughed at the fact they had the same idea at the same time. "Great minds think alike," Blaine said, locking eyes with Kurt over his drink.

"Agreed," Kurt said, returning Blaine's smoldering glance. "Wow, is it warm in here?" Kurt stood up and headed the direction of the kitchen. He saw Mercedes getting the snacks out of the oven and putting everything into serving platters.

"Girl, you didn't tell me Blaine was a walking wet dream!" Kurt stage whispered. He leaned against the door so he could have a conversation with Mercedes but still be able to be in Blaine's line of vision.

"I guess I never noticed," Mercedes said, hopping up on the portable dishwasher and popped open her beer. She took a big swig and reflected back the previous weekend. Blaine was attractive, but she only had eyes for Sam.

"You spend the night over there all the time and you've never noticed how hot Blaine was?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow at Mercedes. He took a sip of his beer and stared at his best friend, waiting for her answer.

"Probably because I know Blaine fucks other men and there's no hope for me," Mercedes said, laughing. "Even if I were attracted to Blaine, which I'm not – why would I put myself through that?"

"True story, Diva. True story." Kurt drained the bottle and went over to the fridge to pull out another beer. "Or you could be blinded by lust for Sam," Kurt smirked in Mercedes' direction. " I wouldn't blame you if you were."

Mercedes' mouth dropped open in disbelief. She blinked at Kurt and then closed her mouth and smiled. "I can't even try lie to you. The man makes me moist," She laughed and shook her head. "I'll admit it, he's hot." She grabbed a Dreamsicle shot and downed it. "Happy now?" They laughed together and Mercedes hopped down off the dishwasher and went back into the living room.

"Guys!" Mercedes said, "I have an idea. Let's play Just Dance!" No one really looked at her until she added "For Shots!"

"We're in," Tina and Santana said at the same time. Tina got up to start working on setting up the console, and then Mike did the dutiful boyfriend thing and lent her a hand in hooking up the game. Mike and Tina made it look effortless, and within a few minutes, the loud music to the title screen began to play.

"If I'm going to sweat, then I'm changing my clothes and putting up my hair. Not going to sweat up my jersey!" Mercedes went back to her bedroom and pulled out her black leggings and oversized UCLA t-shirt. She stepped out of her denim leggings and into the black ones. She carefully pulled off the jersey and laid it carefully over the bed. She turned around to get her hairbrush from the bathroom when she saw Sam standing at the threshold between the bathroom and master bedroom. She shrieked and took in a quick breath. "What the fuck, Sam?" she said, willing her heartbeat to slow down. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Is your bedroom door locked?" he asked, crossing the room and nuzzling her with soft kisses.

"Uh," Mercedes stuttered. "I'm not sure," she said, tilting her head to give Sam better access to her neck. He casually walked over to the door and turned the lock.

"It's locked now," Sam said, backing Mercedes against her bed. She fell back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He took no time crashing his mouth against hers. He braced himself on his arms so he wouldn't crush her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him flush against her. She wasn't wearing a shirt, and she wanted to feel Sam against her.

"Hi, Sam," Mercedes said as she broke the kiss.

"Sorry, Cedes," he panted. "I've wanted to do that since I got here and saw you in your jersey knowing these would be underneath it." Sam lowered his mouth to her left breast, sucking the nub through the lacy material of the bra. "You wore the blue for me," he remarked. He ran his hands up and around her waist and hips. He smirked at her as he pulled down the leggings she wore. He was delighted the panties were a match to the bra.

Mercedes sat up looked at Sam. "We can't do this here with a house full of people!" she exclaimed, swatting Sam's hand away as he kept trying to pull her panties off. "They're expecting me!"

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the thighs and pulled her ass closer to the bed. "_We_ aren't going to do to anything," he whispered. The tone of his voice hit her right between the legs and for a minute she couldn't think. Sam took her brief silence as acceptance and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and yanked them down to her ankles. They were haphazardly tossed across the room onto her dresser. He lifted her legs over each of his shoulders.

Sam opened her legs and kissed up her thighs until he reached his intended mark. Sam's lips played over her mound, coaxing heat into her skin as he vibrated his tongue against her love button. He continued to tease her until she was breathing faster and she raised her leg for easier access. Sam shifted positions and took a deep breath. He slowly lowered his mouth to her again, and let his tongue start to explore her; as if he were giving her womanhood a French kiss.

Mercedes could feel the pleasure rushing through her pelvis like an unstoppable wave. A soft moan fell from her lips and Sam could feel her body relax. He pushed his tongue down into her void and hit upon a much stronger well of her taste. Mercedes groaned as she felt Sam's tongue swell in her most intimate of places. He felt her muscles contract at his exploration. Mercedes' body arched in pleasure, but Sam held her hips locked in place. He dragged his tongue upward through her lips and when he let it rasp through the top of her cleft Mercedes' whole body tensed and she sucked in a sharp breath. She reached back and grabbed one of the pillows from the top of the bed. She covered her face with it and allowed herself a scream to release some of the pent-up pressure.

"Fuck baby," Mercedes breathed, arching her back off the bed. Sam started nipping at her clit with his teeth and she thought she was going to come undone. "Sam," she whispered repeatedly, shifting her other leg. She was pretty sure he was using his lips and tongue to recite the alphabet between her legs.

"Cedes!" Santana knocked on her door. "We're ready to play – are you almost dressed?"

Sam took the opportunity to pinch her nipple while his mouth continued other things. She about came off the bed. "I'm coming!" she screamed, not sure if she were talking to Sam or to Santana.

"Damn right you are," Sam whispered, taking a quick break from her glistening lips to brag on his sexual skills. He lowered his mouth again to Mercedes' dripping little slit, lapping up her abundant juices with his masterful tongue. He continued to lick the lips only he was allowed to see and the knob of her clit kept peeking out, begging for attention.

Sam rolled her clit between two of his fingers and rubbed it softly and Mercedes body bucked at Sam's ministrations. Between his tongue inside her canal and his fingers massaging the hood of her clit, she cried out his name in ecstasy. "Oh, Sam!"

Being the over-achiever he was, he wouldn't stop at just one and rubbed the top of her folds until she shook with orgasm number two. "Fuck," she moaned, willing her breath to slow down. Sam moved up her body and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on him.

Sam stood up and brushed off his knees. He pulled Mercedes to a standing position and kissed her again, wrapping his fingers through her hair and getting the full benefit of her juicy lips on his. "Ready to play Just Dance now?"


	5. Lovers and Friends

Santana shook her head and walked back towards the living room. She stood in the corner while Mike kicked Kurt's ass at "Oops Hit 'Em Up Style". She waited until they were done and put the TV on mute and stood in front of it.

"Can I get a show of hands for the people in this room that knew Sam and Mercedes were sexing?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and waited. That was premium information that her supposed best friend was holding out on her.

"They're what?" Tina exclaimed. "No way! How do you know that?"

Santana rolled her eyes in Tina's direction. "Girl Chang, I need you to keep up. I know what I heard. He's in there handling business as we speak!"

Kurt turned towards Blaine. "Did you know?"

Blaine blushed and took a sip of his drink. "I had an inkling they were fooling around."

"Do you have hard evidence?" Kurt asked, standing with his hand on his hips waiting for an answer.

"I can't believe you guys didn't know," Blaine shook his head and stared at the room full of people he just met. "Let's put it this way – I almost broke what was left of Sam's headboard this morning after she went home just so I don't have to hear it banging against the wall anymore."

"I don't even believe that shit," Santana said. "We supposed to be girls!" She turned on her heel and stalked back towards Mercedes' bedroom and pounded on the door. The door swung open and she saw Mercedes sitting on the edge of the bed with her cell phone against her ear.

"What the hell, Tana?" Mercedes said, holding her phone away from her face and looking at her best friend like she was crazy. "Yeah, I'm still here Momma," she affirmed, putting her phone back to her ear.

Santana stood in the doorway waiting for Mercedes to finish her conversation, her arms crossed over her chest. Mercedes could see Santana standing there, looking pissed. "Mama, Tana needs help with something in the kitchen. Let me go. I'll see you next Sunday." Mercedes nodded as her mom said a few more things and then she disconnected the call.

"Tana-" Mercedes started.

"And just when the hell where you going to tell me that Guppy Face was dicking you down?" Santana glared at Mercedes waiting for an answer. "At least you have the nerve to look guilty."

"I tried to tell you this morning, but I couldn't find the words. It just happened," Mercedes said, standing up to put her pants back on. She had freshened up in the bathroom and was getting re-dressed when her mom had called.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Mercedes stared at Santana as she twisted her hair back into a bun, waiting for Santana to speak.

"Don't be simple, Cedes," Santana grinned as she leaned against the door frame. "I heard y'all up in here. Obviously he's putting it down."

Mercedes blushed and laughed. "He's alright," she said. "I've had better."

Santana cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head, not believing her best friend for a minute. "He's in the closet, isn't he?"

"Everyone in here is grown. Sam is not hiding in the closet like a kid," Mercedes advised. "He's in the bathroom. Sam," Mercedes yelled. "We're caught. Come out."

Sam opened the bathroom door that connected to Mercedes' bedroom and ran his fingers through the top of his hair, smoothing it back into place. "I'm alright and you've had better?" Sam repeated, questioning her previous remark. "You weren't saying that last night or this morning –"

Mercedes eyes got as big as saucers and she clapped her hand over Sam's mouth. "You. Hush that mouth! I was only teasing since I knew you could hear us."

His eyes told her he was satisfied with that answer. She released her hand and he nodded in Santana's direction. "Satan."

"Fish Mouth," she quipped back. "So, how long has this been going on?" Santana nodded in Sam and Mercedes' general direction.

"Well, it depends," Sam hedged. "Do you mean how long I've thought it or how long we've been doing it? Define 'this'. " He looked in Mercedes direction and her face couldn't betray the surprise of his answer.

"You were sexting her this morning, weren't you?" Santana asked, recalling the way Mercedes was behaving earlier. She turned back to Mercedes and the realization hit her. "You spent the night with Sam last night!"

"Yes, Tana. I told you that already," Mercedes smirked.

"You _accidentally _left out the part about y'all being naked," Santana snickered.

"Well, we had decided to keep it between us for a little while," Sam said, kissing Mercedes on the cheek. "But I guess the jig is up. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

Mercedes laughed and poked Sam in the chest. "I told you we couldn't fool around in here. That bitch right there hears everything," Mercedes said, nodding her head towards Santana. "So if she knows, I'm sure Kurt and Tina know now too."

"Heifer, it's pretty hard to not to mistake _I'm coming," _Santana mocked. "Especially when you're only supposed to be getting dressed," Santana laughed. "Don't play."

Sam and Mercedes blushed and he shook his head. "Jealous?" Sam found the situation entirely amusing, apparent by the slight smirk on his face, which was really just a display of his enjoyment of the moment.

"Maybe," Santana winked. "So you two a thing now?

"No," Mercedes said at the same time Sam said "yes."

"Glad to see we figured that out," Santana rolled her eyes and turned back towards the kitchen. "I need a beer. Later losers."

"Maybe we should talk about it," Mercedes smiled, pulling Sam towards the couch in her bedroom.

"Ok," Sam agreed. They sat down and he took the opportunity to trail kisses up and down Mercedes' neck. She closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations.

She sighed heavily. "I can't concentrate when you do that," Mercedes whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Let's just not talk then," Sam tilted her head and captured her lips with his. She kissed him back, and then pushed him away.

"Sam," she breathed. "We've spent years skating around our feelings and now we can't keep our hands off of each other. What the hell is going on?"

He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his neck. "Mercedes, I meant it when I said no regrets. I don't know if we're falling in love or if we're falling in lust, but it feels amazing and I want to see what happens next."

Mercedes couldn't stop the smile the crossed her face. "I agree," she said, running her hands along his taut stomach. "I think it's a little bit of both." She walked her fingertips around his waist and captured his hips in her hands. She leaned in for a quick kiss. "What happens next?"

"Let's go out," Sam said, returning her kiss. He reached for her shirt and undid the top button. Mercedes grabbed his hand and halted him from undressing her further.

"That's how last night started," Mercedes laughed.

"Touché, Mercy," Sam chucked. "Touché. Let's go out on a date. I mean an 'I wear a nice shirt, you wear a sexy dress and we share a meal that I pay for' date." He cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips. "I'll even promise to keep my hands to myself. What do you say?"

Mercedes pretended to think it over. "One condition," she began.

"Always is with you," Sam sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "What you want girl?"

"I'm not going on any kind of date with you unless you promise not to keep your hands to yourself," Mercedes winked and Sam laughed. He pushed her back on the couch and dropped kisses along her exposed collarbone.

"Well if it's that kind of date let's start now."


	6. Nobody

**A/N: Date night chapter is up. I apologize for any spelling mistakes - I have no beta :( As always, I don't own Glee, or any of the songs mentioned in this fic! Hope you enjoy it! **

Mercedes was about to jump out of her skin – tonight was her first _real_ date with Sam. Not a 'meet up at a bar and do shots' hang out spot, but a date where there was dinner and fancy clothes.

"Cedes," Santana exclaimed. "I'm freaking out and it's not even my date. Now be still before I burn the fuck out of you with this curling iron. I ain't Penny's momma from Good Times!"

Mercedes couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at Santana's candor. "Alright, alright!" She took a deep breath and willed her body to be calm as Santana put the finishing touches on her hair. Santana grabbed a silver and rhinestone barrette from the multitude of "hair toys" on the dresser and swept Mercedes curls off to one side. Mercedes shrugged out of the bathrobe she had on covering her dress. She enlisted Santana's help with hair and makeup, but didn't want anything to accidentally drip on the dress. She'd agonized over what she was going to wear ever since Sam invited her to dinner five days ago.

The hair was the final touch to Mercedes' date night with Sam look. Her makeup was "absolutely flawless" in Santana's opinion. She had decided on a purple wrap dress that accentuated every mountain and valley of her hourglass figure. Silver accessories and black patent leather peep toe stiletto heels were used to complete the look.

Santana unplugged the curling iron from the wall and gathered up the cosmetics that covered almost every inch of the Formica countertop in the master bathroom. "You're my sister from another mister so I'm gonna ask you a nosy ass question and you don't have to answer, but just so you know I'll keep asking until I get an answer."

"Oh hell," Mercedes took in a deep breath. She secured her watch and adjusted her rings. "What's up?"

"Does it bother you that Sam and Blaine fucked around and they still live together?"

_Oh. That_. Mercedes drew out a deep breath and slanted her eyes. "How'd you know about that?"

"I'm Tana. I have my ways." She winked at Mercedes. "Well, after a few Dreamsicle shots Blaine is kind of an open book. "It came out on Sunday whenever you and Sam had disappeared for like the umpteenth time and he mentioned that they'd "hooked up" early on in their friendship. It was a one-time thing, and neither one of them talk about it now. "

"It kept me from taking this – _him_ - seriously for a long time," Mercedes walked into the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of wine and took a long sip. "He's told me the stories of Playboy Sam from college and how he put himself through college. I don't think that anyone who's been a stripper comes out of that gig unaffected by something. Let's be honest. Sam's a beautiful man and he's always been able to have his choice of partner, male or female. The drinking and the making out is fun, but the dynamic of our friendship is changing. This is our chance to see if it's for better or worse."

Santana nodded her head in understanding. "I totally understand that. I had a few of the same reservations when I first got together with Brittany knowing she's been with Artie. We were hooking up to scratch an itch, then Artie started watching, and -"

"What?" Mercedes interrupted. "Come again?"

Santana smirked at her when Mercedes made a face. "Don't judge. Then one day I realized I was in love with her." Santana helped herself to a glass of wine. "And thankfully she loves me too. Do you love Sam?"

Mercedes thought long about her answer. "I'm not sure, if I'm being honest." She corked the wine bottle and sat it back down. "He's a good man. I could."

"For what it's worth, I think he loves you."

"I think he loves pussy," Mercedes laughed. "We said no regrets. I'm trying that and seeing what happens."

"Don't sell yourself short. That guppy-mouth bastard could be so lucky!"

"Ok, one more nosier ass question: I heard you guys on Sunday. I'm not afraid to tell you I listened at the door for a few seconds to determine if I should knock. What the hell was he doing to elicit those kinds of noises from you? Britt and I need some fresh inspiration. "

As if on que, the doorbell rang. "Guess we'll continue that part later. Hopefully I can get him to do it again." Mercedes winked and opened the door. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Sam standing on the threshold of her apartment. He was dressed in a pair of dark-wash denim jeans, an emerald-green dress shirt topped with a brown blazer. God love him – his belt and boots were brown to match. A bisexual boyfriend did have its perks.

His hair was freshly cut and styled, but it still fell across his eyes, just the way she liked it. "You look fantastic," Mercedes finally said once she got over the whole idea of stripping those clothes off and dragging him to her bedroom. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. Sam held her for a brief moment; she smelled like vanilla and lavender and he wanted to inhale her.

"Baby girl, I can't find the words for how amazing you look right now," Sam grabbed her hand and spun her around to get the full benefit of the look she put together for him. He realized he had never seen her looking sexier than she did tonight. Mercedes in dresses drove Sam completely out of his mind. Between the rich purple color that brought out the warm undertones in her chocolate skin, the wrap style that played peek-a-boo with her perfect cleavage, and the fact the dress was made out of some type of blessed material that caressed over those glorious hips and ass, Sam knew he was a goner.

"Thank you," Mercedes grabbed a sweater from the edge of the couch and he took it from her then helped her into it. "Bye Tana!" she called out as she headed towards the elevator with Sam in tow.

They stood awkwardly in the hall while the car descended to their floor. "Do you feel that?" Sam said, turning in Mercedes.

"What?" Mercedes asked, giving Sam a confused look.

"I don't really know what to say at the moment. We've been able to talk about anything under the sun, and you're so beautiful right now, I'm speechless," Sam raked his hand through his hair, well what wasn't glued down by Blaine and his damn hair gel.

"Sam," Mercedes smiled. "I'm still the same Mercedes that eats all your cheese, and you're still the same Sam that drinks all my grape soda. We're just in fancier clothes." She took his hand and they stepped into the elevator. "You ready?"

She pressed "L" for lobby and the car took them to the bottom floor. The doors opened and they stepped into the lobby holding hands. She moved to the double glass doors that led out into the street, but Sam stopped her. "The real me is painfully awkward around beautiful women, so I'm getting this out of the way now in case I fuck it up later," he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to Mercedes' lips. He didn't make the attempt to take it further than just a simple kiss, but she could feel the butterflies that Sam gave her regardless. Her eyes instinctively closed and she reciprocated his chaste kiss. He broke the kissing plain first and smiled at her.

"Now, I'm ready,"

"You definitely get romance points," Mercedes gently picked up her wine glass and took the last delicious sip of Paese Italiano's Moscato. She sat the glass down carefully and smiled at the waiter that sat the triple-layer chocolate mousse cake in front of them.

"You like the place?" Sam refilled Mercedes' wine glass and recorked the bottle. He slid closer to her in the booth and cut a small piece of their cake. He held the fork up to her lips and waited for her to take the first bite. She closed her lips around the piece of cake and slid it off into her mouth. Her eyes closed at the sweet melt of the chocolate in her mouth. She licked her bottom lip and smiled. "I love it. Well, the place and the cake."

"Another bite?" Sam met her eyes and scooped another portion on the fork. Mercedes leaned forward and seductively licked the cake from the fork, never breaking eye contact with Sam.

"That's delicious," Mercedes affirmed, taking a small sip of her wine to counteract the sweetness left behind. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the napkin and smiled at Sam. "They seem to know you here," she remarked as she looked around. The restaurant was just about empty, and she could hear the clinking glassware at the bar as the bartenders prepared to hang the wine glasses for the night.

"They do," Sam said, taking a bite of the cake for himself. "I used to work here when I first got my degree. It's been a while, but a few people still remember me. So I know how good the food is here – I wrote the menu myself."

"So that amazeballs pasta dish I just had is your handiwork?" Mercedes smiled and rested her hand Sam's knee. She didn't know if it was the food, the wine, or the dessert but she needed to get closer to Sam. A few more inches and she might as well be sitting on his lap.

Sam nodded his head in affirmation and smiled at her, showing all 32 of his perfect teeth. "I don't think they've changed the recipe, but yes. It's my creation."

"Who's responsible for this?" Mercedes picked up their shared fork and helped herself to another taste of the cake on the table. They quickly made use of their time and finished the slice on the plate.

"My former boss Emeril. He owns the establishment now and oversees dessert himself," Sam acknowledged the server that laid the check on the table and slid it out of Mercedes' reach. It was so hard to treat her to a meal sometimes. "Plus he knew I was bringing a special lady here tonight and he wanted her to be impressed."

"I hope you'll introduce me to her sometimes," Mercedes quipped, reaching towards her purse in the corner of the booth, but Sam stopped her.

"Nope," he shook his head at her. "That was part of the conditions. You wear a sexy dress and I pay for the meal. You held up your end."

Mercedes knew better than to argue with Sam about this, so she relaxed and leaned back towards him. "I got it the next time."

"Next time?" Sam inquired, flicking his credit card on the check holder as he caught the server's attention. "I can't wait."

"Yup," Mercedes took a drink of her wine and sat the glass back down. She could feel a little bit had dribbled on her cheek. She reached for her napkin and once again Sam stopped her.

"Let me," he said, leaning over and kissing away the droplet of wine from the edge of her mouth. "Did I get it all?"

Mercedes shook her head and pointed to the other corner of her lips. Sam redirected and kissed the area she had touched. "You missed a spot," he said, leaning over to kiss her. He could feel the smile playing at her lips. He captured her bottom lips in between his and playfully danced his tongue with hers. She pulled apart from him and raised her glass.

"To us?" she said, holding her glass in the air. Sam took his cue and clinked his glass against hers.

"To us," he nodded. "But the night's not over. We have one more stop on Sam and Mercedes Love L.A." Sam collected his card and signed the receipt. He stood up and held out his hand for Mercedes to take it. He led her towards the exit of the restaurant and stopped at the hostess stand. "Tell Emeril Sam said thanks."

The hostess greeted him with a smile. "I sure will, Mr. Evans. Enjoy your evening."

They walked outside and Sam's next surprise was waiting at the curb for them: A sparkling white Hummer Limo. Mercedes' eyes lit up and she turned to Sam. "Is this for us?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "If this is the only date I get with you, then I'm going to do it right. Besides, I don't want us to have to worry about not being able to enjoy ourselves tonight, so I hired a driver." He smiled at her and opened the back door. "After you?" he said.

"Chivalry is not dead," Mercedes quipped as she thanked Sam for opening the door for her. He got in and sat next to her, not leaving any space between them.

"Where to?" the limo driver asked.

"Ranjit!" Sam exclaimed. "I want to take my lady to The Spark Lounge."

"The Spark Lounge?" Mercedes eyes lit up. "I've never been there before! Don't they do karaoke on Mondays?"

"You got it, Sam!" Ranjit pulled out onto the street and started towards the club.

"Nothing for the best for my girl," Sam said, kissing her on the cheek. "Tell me the truth - did you like dinner?"

"I absolutely loved dinner," Mercedes affirmed. "That was easily the best Chicken Alfredo I've ever had. It was super creamy and the chicken just melts in your mouth. I called it 'amazeballs', didn't I? Your Eggplant Parm was good too."

"Well, I learned from the best in there," Sam said. "I'm pretty sure that's the only reason why Blaine keeps me around is for the food."

"That's probably not the only reason," Mercedes winked, leaning into Sam and resting her head on his shoulder.

Sam cut his eyes at her and smirked. "Woman, you're pushing it," he smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Food's one of the best things in life, we should treat it as such."

Mercedes loved to listen to Sam when he started talking about his studies. He absolutely loved making delicious meals and sharing them with his friends. She loved the fact he was more than just a pretty face and a hard body. The body was just a means to an end – he still hadn't told his mother he put himself through school by dancing half-naked for over-sexed and underappreciated women, but he got his Bachelor's Degree in Culinary Arts and finished school debt-free. The rest of us could be so lucky. He was smart, funny, and passionate about the things and the people he loved. She watched him gesture as he was explaining the difference between a sauce and a glaze.

"What do you think?" Sam said, taking a breath. Mercedes had no idea what in the hell he had been talking about. She was lost in her own thought processes.

"I think I want to finish what you started at the restaurant," she said, snaking her arms around his neck to pull Sam's mouth down to hers. He instantly responded and moved his hand down to the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. Mercedes could feel his heart racing, flush against her own pounding heart. He nibbled gently at her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her. He could still taste the white wine from dinner on her lips as he flicked his tongue against hers; her breath warm against his skin.

Sam pulled his lips away from hers and traced a fiery trail of kisses from her neck and down to her cleavage. He boldly untied the top string of her dress and the material fell to the side. He wove his fingers around the fabric and slowly stroked her hardened nipple through her the lacy material of her bra.

Ranjit cleared his throat and Mercedes tried to pull away from Sam's delicious kisses. Sam shook his head then pulled her tighter against him. Sam's mouth was soft and wet against hers, and Mercedes was sure his mouth wasn't the only thing in the limo that was soft and wet. Her skin was on fire from where his mouth had been.

"So good," he whispered, teasing her with little pecks against the corners of her mouth. "But we're at the club, and if we don't stop now, we're going to give Ranjit an eyeful. I'm about a minute from pulling a Justin Timberlake and doing you while you still got your dress on."

Mercedes laughed and untangled herself from Sam. She groaned in her throat as her knee accidentally on purpose grazed Sam's erection. "I agree with you. Let's go in."

Mercedes was sitting at the bar enjoying the brief solitude. Sam had her on the dance floor with almost every song. They Wobbled, Tootsie Rolled, Cupid Shuffled and Stepped in the Name of Love. The club was playing a damn good mix of 90s, 2000s, and current songs and she was having a blast. As much as she loved the music, she was tired and glad to have a moment to be off her feet. _Thank God for bathroom breaks, _she thought. She should have known better than to go to a Karaoke and Dance Club with a dancer. He was wearing her out, and not in the way that she'd hoped. _Welcome to Atlanta_ faded into _Teach Me How to Dougie_ and all Mercedes could do is thank God Sam was in the bathroom still or stuck at the bar. She knew how to Dougie and didn't want to just because Cali Swag District told her to do so. They were taking a few singers for karaoke at the moment, and she was enjoying the respite while sipping on her Southern Comfort and Sprite.

Although she was sitting, Sam spotted Mercedes immediately; even in his alcohol-induced haze, he'd even recognize that ass anywhere. He wasn't anywhere near drunk, he was feeling warm inside – mostly from being with Mercedes, but he had to give some credit to the rotation of Crown and Coke. He walked up behind her and took advantage of her hair being swept to the side. The DJ had slowed the tempo down a little bit to give everyone to catch their breath. He kissed her neck where it met her shoulders. "Dance with me?"

Mercedes jumped a little bit at the feel of Sam's lips on her. "I don't know," Mercedes tilted her head to give him better access. "I'm here with somebody. He may not like you talking to me." Mercedes giggled and turned around. "I'd love to dance."

Sam led Mercedes out to the dance floor and held her around the waist and let one hand rest on the small of her back. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and they swayed in time to the music. Even in heels, she was still short enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Looking out across the morning," Sam sang. "The city's heart begins to beat." He continued to hum the song in Mercedes' ear while he rubbed her back in soft waves. She loved Michael Jackson; Sam was not playing fair. She joined in and they vocalized the rest of the song while maintaining the rhythm of their dance. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

Mercedes lifted her head and pulled back slightly to look into Sam's eyes. "What is it?" she bounced up and down in excitement. "You've already gotten a limo and a private dinner. Not sure I can take anymore!"

"You'll find out," he said devilishly. The song changed again and he started grinding against her. "Bottoms up! Bottoms up!" Mercedes threw her hands in the air and she and Sam continued to dance provocatively with one another, she even took the time to rap Nicki Minaj's part. She walked the line of being disappointed and relieved when the song faded into silence.

The DJ's voice rang out into the crowd and announced the next part of the evening. "Next up to the stage, show your love for Evans Jones!" The crowd applauded as Sam grabbed Mercedes and hauled her up to the platform. The DJ thrust microphones in their hands and Mercedes head snapped towards Sam.

"What did you do?" she yelled over at him as their music track began and words appeared on the screen. She stared at the screen, not believing this was happening. She wasn't scared of karaoke by any means, but she hadn't sang in front of crowd since her dreams of stardom got derailed.

Sam stalked towards her, with that devilish gleam in his eyes. _**I wanna tease you, I wanna please you**__. _He did a body roll in front of her and pulled her into him. _**I wanna show you baby, that I need you. I want your body, 'til the very last drop.**_He spun her around and held her backside against him and did a slow grind up against her. _**I want you to holler, when you want me to stop. **_

Sam and Mercedes took a few steps back away from each other while they harmonized on the chorus and interacted with the energy from the crowd.

_**And who can love you like me? (Nobody)**_

_**Who can sex you like me? (Nobody)**_

_**Who can treat you like me, my baby?(Nobody)**_

_**Nobody baby (nobody)**_

_**And who can do it like me? (Nobody)**_

_**Who can give you what you need? (Nobody)**_

_**Who can do you all night long? (Nobody)**_

_**Nobody baby (Nobody)**_

Mercedes was reeling but she had to compose herself. It was her turn to sing solo and she damn sure wasn't going to let Sam outdo her. _**I want the night for me and you**_ – Mercedes stalked towards Sam and held her hand on her chest and then pointed towards Sam. _**So come here, baby - **_Mercedes grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and pulled him towards herself -_** and let me do it to you**_. _**Don't be afraid, 'cause I won't bite, I promise to give it to you just the way you like. **_She ran her hand along his arm and gestured back to herself. She wrapped Sam's arm around her waist and did a slow dip in front of him rolling her hips back and forth with every word.

_**And who can love you like me? (Nobody)**_

_**Who can sex you like me? (Nobody)**_

_**And who can lay your body down? (Nobody)**_

_**Nobody baby (Nobody)**_

_**And who can treat you like me? (Nobody)**_

_**Who can give you what you need? (Nobody)**_

_**And who can do you all night long? (Nobody)**_

_**Nobody baby (Nobody)**_

_**And the band keeps playin' on**_

Sam and Mercedes worked the stage as they both vocalized the bridge section. Mercedes would dip to the left when Sam would dip to the right to continue in perfect sync with each other until their respective parts again.

_**On on on and on on**_

_**On on on and on on**_

_**On on on and on on**_

_**Nobody baby (come on)**_

_**On on on and on on**_

_**On on on and on on**_

_**On on on and on on**_

_**Nobody baby**_

Sam stood in front of Mercedes and ran his finger along her jaw line and sang directly to her. _**I (**__Baby I__**) want you right now for my lover (**__Oh yes I do__**)**_. _**Place no one above ya (**__Oh yes I do__**) I'll be right there, baby (**__Oh yes I will__**). **_He spun her around so he was behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they swayed back and forth while the karaoke track faded out.

They were met with deafening applause, hoots, and whistles as they stepped off the platform. People swarmed the two of them and congratulated them on their performance. Mercedes quickly broke through the throng of excited club-goers with Sam hot on her heels. She spun around and pulled him swiftly toward her. "Limo. Now," she demanded, hastily moving towards the back of building where she knew their car was parked.

Mercedes was moving so fast Sam was almost chasing her. "You move really fast for a chick in stilettos," Sam commented, barely getting in front of her to open the limo door for her. She climbed in and was relieved to see the car was unoccupied. She impatiently waited for Sam to climb in behind her.

"Do you know how to lock the door?" she asked, feeling around for a door lock. Thankfully the separator was up. _Thanks Ranjit,_ she said to herself.

"No," Sam replied. "I can get-"

Sam's words died in his throat as Mercedes attacked his mouth, kissing him with a fervor that could only be described as desperate. He wasted no time getting his tongue tangled with hers, taking as well as he was giving. Her hands alternated at pulling at his hair and tugging at his shirt. He moaned as her lips found their way to his Adam's apple and they trailed south and rested at the base of his collarbone. He was caught in a cycle of Mercedes either nipping at the sensitive skin or blowing her warm breath on the same spot, causing every nerve ending in his body to stand on end.

Mercedes positioned herself on Sam's lap, her hips mimicking the back and forth motion of their sloppy tongue-kisses. Being filled with much desire for one person was new to her; her passion for Sam had been bottled up for so long she didn't know what to do with it. All she knew in this moment it was time to uncork the bottle. She and Sam continued to kiss fervently as her hands worked to untuck his shirt from his pants. Finding success, she moved her hands underneath the shirt and stroked his abs. She could feel him trying to poke through the waistband of his pants.

"Want some help with that?" Mercedes whispered seductively, reaching for the buckle of Sam's belt. She deftly made use of her time and within seconds had the belt undone and the button of his pants open. Sam shifted as his erection felt huge and uncomfortable against the rough tightness of his pants. He let out a sharp breath as Mercedes slid her tiny hand into the fly of his jeans and began stroking his shaft up and down.

"Fuck," Sam moaned as Mercedes rubbed the pre-cum at the tip with her thumb. He held her by the shoulders and pushed her onto her back while he searched for the hem of that damn dress. He didn't want to rip it, but it was proving to be a nuisance. "Take it off," he demanded, yanking the purple material over her head. He threw it over on the other unoccupied benches. He teased his fingertips along Mercedes' core; she was practically dripping with need. He could feel her throbbing with desire for him; he shoved the crotch of her lace panties aside. "Tell me what you want," Sam whispered, sliding a finger inside of her and teasing her clit with his thumb. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"No," she growled. Her hips jerked in response to his ministrations and he smiled at the betrayal of her body. She moaned as Sam continued to manipulate her with his hand.

"No?" Sam questioned, inserting another finger. "I think you do," he grinned.

Mercedes shook her head. In one motion, Mercedes sat up and had Sam pinned underneath her again. "I said no, Sam. I'm fucking you this time." She tugged at his pants and he lifted his ass so he could work them to the floor, leaving all of him exposed. "I want you," she whispered.

Mercedes sucked in a sharp breath as she impaled herself on him. No matter how many times she was with Sam, it still took a little getting used to his size and girth. She arched her back and began to ride him, slowly at first. His hands ran up her thighs and gripped her along the waist. He tried to hold her still so he could meet her thrust for thrust, but she wasn't having it. She snatched his hands away from her middle and wrapped them around her neck. She had him buried to the hilt; he felt warm and unforgiving.

"Mercy," Sam groaned, reaching out for her. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, if not more. Being in the same room with her often made him hard; he was so hard he hurt and all he wanted was to fuck her into backseat, but she insisted on being in control and all he could do was lay back and take it.

"You don't listen do you," she replied, knocking his hands away from her body. She forced him on his back and held his hands above his head. She buried her face to hide her screams as she moved faster, her fingers gripping his wrists to the point where it was beginning to hurt. She began to moan and call out his name, it was all Sam could do to remain his composure and not come right then.

"Not when it comes to pleasing you," Sam growled and twisted his arms out of her grip. His hips bucked against her and they desperately clung to each other, panting and grunting as if they were running a race. Mercedes moved frantically against him, her hands now gripping his shoulders as she slid up and down his shaft. Sam jerked Mercedes hard against him and lifted her up. He tossed her on her back so he was the dominant one again, still staying connected inside her. He reached down and teased her swollen clit back and forth with his thumb. She writhed against his hand, feeling the pressure build up in her belly.

Sam grunted with each thrust as she moved under him, working to fall over that pleasure cliff. Mercedes began to moan, thanking God and cursing Hell all in the same breath. He could feel every inch of him inside her, her walls welcoming and feverishly hot. She panted his name as her nails dug into his back and that's all it took for Sam. He heard his own cry echoing hers involuntarily. He bent down, covering his mouth with hers to swallow her screams of release. Her hips bucked wildly, his breath on her face as he stared into her satisfied features. "God, you're fucking beautiful when you come..."


End file.
